create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Midnight Ghost (Fanfic collab with Missette128)
Order *me *missette Part 1 Catra's POV: Oy vey, I can't put my finger on it... Who's taking them? Believe it or not, I don't think it's Zila. Ah well, everyone here knows I'm crazy. A sketchy student was carrying something. I "accidentally" bumped into them and stole it. I looked at it and gasped. Then I felt someone grab my tail. Part 2 Vlad's POV: I grabbed the chimera's tail. "Sorry, honey, but that book doesn't belong to you." I said with a snarl. She scoffed. "I don't care. This is a spell book, why do you need it?" She asked. "Well." I said, using my dark magic to levitate the book from her hands, and back into mine. "That's just none of your business." I said snickering. "Do yourself a favor, darling. Stay away from me, you don't want to get on my bad side." I said, before turning into my full ghoul form and flying away. That nosey chimera didn't need to know what Zila, Lamia, and I were up to. And if she tried to find out, well, maybe we'll just have to make her one of our prisoners too. Part 3 Cherry's POV: I was walking when I saw Zila. She has someone... I followed her as fast as my tiny horse legs could go. I saw a few people tied up and tried to run, but passed out. I was afraid. What would become of us? Part 4 Zila's POV: Kaejel, Madeline, Jeremy, Enid, and Cherry were all tied up. I almost laughed. I mainly just wanted to take Madeline, and draw out her magic to make me fully powerful. But, these other creatures also have some things that may be useful. Vlad landed on the ground, and walked over to me. "Zila.. a chimera girl tried to steal the book." He said, handing it to me. I scowled. "You idiot, that's why you hide it." I hissed. "I'm keeping it in here, for now." I said, using my magic to lock it in a magical bubble way above the ground. Vlad looked at the victims. "What are we doing with them?" He asked. "Draining their magic, of course, it'll make us more powerful. But, I get Madeline's, she's the most important one here." I said, looking at her. Lamia had swam through the indoor tunnel we had that led to the sea, and came up from the water. I looked at her, and to my surprise, she had another victim. She had dragged the mermaid, Elodie back. "I found her following me, so I just put her in a deep sleep for now." She said. "She might be useful, as she has mermaid magic." Lamia added. I snickered. Lamia was a siren, and had powerful magic, but mermaid magic was a whole other level. "Dry off, and then tie her up." I said. Part 5 Cherry's POV: They put chains around my hooves and tied me up. Good grief. What magic do I'' even have that they want? Jeremy was scared. Lamia walked over to him, and put her finger under his chin. "If you don't want to have a spell cast on you, you better shut it." She threatened. He shook. "Leave him alone!" I yelled. They did not look pleased. "That goes for you too, centaur." Lamia said. Jeremy was shaking even still. Part 6 Vlad had tied Elodie up after she came out of her mermaid form. Pft, she was so dumb she didn't even know what was happening. I couldn't stand the complaining of that cyclops! He just wouldn't shut up. "Zila, permission to shut this freak up?" I asked her. "Please do." She said. I smirked, as I approached him. He look scared, what a baby. The centaur next to him wasn't any better. "Don't touch him!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes, and looked directly at the cyclops. He shook, and I cleared my throat. If he wasn't going to shut up, I might as well shut him up with mind control. ''"Into the sea" "You swim with me" "Into the sea" "The world above goes away" "Into the sea" "Silence reaches you" "Into the sea" "Your voice is no longer heard" ''I finished singing, and the cyclops had shut up. His eye looked blank, as he drooled. I snapped my fingers, hm, that should keep him quiet for a while. The centaur gasped. "Jeremy!" She cried. She glared at me, and tried to kick me. "What did you do to him?!" She asked in anger. "Sweetie, all I did was put him in a state of unconciousness for now. Your stupid friend will be fine." I said. I walked away from her, these prisoners could be annoying. Part 7 Catra's POV: Fun fact: I'm one-fourth siren. Confused? My dad was a full chimera, and my mom was half-siren, half-chimera. I was sticking alone for a bit. I sang to myself. ''Why do you hide Inside your walls? When there's music In my halls All I see is an empty room No more joy An empty tomb It's so good to Sing all day To dance To spin To fly away I finished. I had a plan! It may result in my capture, but that's called selflessness. Part 8 Enid's POV: Of all the times to be small... That dark angel placed me in a glass cage, yes a cage, with holes so I could breathe. My oufit was messy, and my hair! I tried to fly and break out, but it was no use, this glass seemed shatter-proof. I slumped down and blew a bang out of my face. Oh, how I really wished to be tall right now! I was thinking about how to get out, when I heard a song, but it wasn't from the siren in the room. "Trapped in this prision of despair" "Your freedom is gone" "As you try to breathe the stale air" "You think: Where did it go wrong?" "But with one swift move" "The freedom that had disappeared" "Once again, reappears" I knew sirens couldn't mind control girls, but Vlad, Jeremy, and Kaejel had been affected by it. Lamia and Zila stood up. "Who is that?" Zila threatened. It was Catra! She walked in, and smirked. "Guess you didn't know I was half-siren." She said. Quickly, she ran from Zila, and broke the trance Kaejel and Jeremy were in, and freed them. "Go!" She yelled. They ran, and escaped Zila. Vlad was still under the trance, but Lamia sang some siren harmony which broke him free from it. "Catra!" I yelled. She was about to free the girls next, but Zila had grabbed her with a magic spell. "Not so fast." Zila snickered. She dropped Catra on the ground, not from a high place, but enough where she got knocked out. No! I slammed on the glass, now she was stuck here too! "Lamia, you better ductape her mouth so she can't sing, and tie her up." Zila said, and Lamia did just that. Great.. now how could we escape? Part 9 Aja's POV: Uh oh. Trouble alert. No wonder CC sends me to places. I saw it. I sighed, and snuck away. A chick with wings came over and attacked me. I dodged her, then retaliated. I had a song to get her asleep. It's painted face is all I see It's always haunting me It's pulling strings of life tonight It sleeps Please buy us time Oh, please rewind A tainted rhyme And she was out like a light. Someone grabbed my arms. "Another siren?" He said. Part 10 Lamia's POV: I woke Zila up, and Vlad managed to get this new siren tied down. I ducttape her mouthed, and laughed. "You're not the first siren to have her mouth shut." I said, facing her towards the chimera. We still had Enid, Cherry, Catra, Elodie, Madeline, and this new girl as prisoners, so that was good. But the ones that escaped might tell on us, so that was something to worry about. Madeline has awoke, and Zila kept pushing her. "If you give me your powers, the others will be free to go." Zila said in a persuasive tone. Madeline simply ignored her. "I don't listen to the lies of a dark angel, once I give you my powers, you'll take the rest of the others who have powers." She said. Man.. this was going to be tough. Part 11 Cherry's POV: Okay, Cherryberry... You've done some messed up stuff. This is gonna be epic. I managed to get free. I had a bow and arrow. Catra watched. She has small fingers. They snuck through her ropes and got her free. She got the tape off her mouth. "Cat, go get help! I'll keep the Three Stooges busy!" I said. Cat was hurt in the wings, so she ran. She runs pretty - no - really fast. I occupied the three kidnappers as long as I could, but I was defeated. "Cat... Please hurry..." Part 12 Zila's POV: Vlad tied down the girl, and I ducttape her mouth. I was getting sick of these two. I used a spell to knock Cherry out. "Go, after that chimera." I said, flying up. Vlad morphed into his ghoul form and zipped across the hallways, while Lamia ran as fast as she could. We found Catra, and I smirked. "Looks like you have no where else to go, poor little chimera." I said sarcastically. She smirked. "No.. but I have friends to help me." She said, and behind her was a whole group of students. Part 13 Catra's POV: "Oh, we're so scared." Lamia said mockingly. My left pupil glowed. "I have a question for you... Do you think anyone can be a good person.. If they just try?" I asked. The were unmoved. "Hehe... I got a better question - Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you step forward, you really won't like what happens next." I said. They stepped forward. "Welp, sorry, old man. This is why I don't make promises." Part 14 Vlad's POV: I was sick of this chimera's weird talk. I turned into my ghoul form, and lunged straight into attack. Jeremy, Kaejel, and some other creatures were there. My first aim was for Catra, but she ending up dodging it. I growled. "You really are a pest, you stupid chimera." I said. Catra snarled. "I'm not as much as a pest as you." She said. Zila had flew up in the air, closed her eyes, and used some spell to raise some of the creatures, which was a yeti, a human, a dwarf, and a fairy. They were thrown to the other side of the hall, barely harmed though. Lamia looked at me and motioned for me to cover my ears. I did just that, and she sang some siren melody. The other boys were instantly drawn to her voice, and Lamia had put them into a sleep. She snickered, and I smirked. "Looks like the rest of you should just give up now." She threatened. Part 15 Red's POV: I don't have ears. I can hear, but I can't be enchanted by a siren. A dark angel grabbed me and pinned me against a wall. It hurt like high heavens! I tried to scream, but she put her hand over my mouth. All that came out was muffles. The chimera stared. "Give up, or he gets it." Part 16 Zila's POV: I could end this skeleton right now if I wanted to, as he was just another annoying pest. I levitated the skeleton up. He was shaking as he tried to break free, which was a sad attempt. "You better let him go or else!" Catra threatened. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Or else what, you'll try to possess me with some sad little siren melody you have?" I asked sarcastically. I looked up at the skeleton. "If you want me to let him go, fine." I said, releasing my hold on him, as he screamed as he fell from the ceiling. Catra widened her eyes, and ran forward at me. I yawned and floated above her. Before the skeleton hit the ground, I stopped him right before, and then let him fall gently. "Unless you and your friends give up, you can expect I'll actually hurt one of you." I said. Part 17 Red's POV: I summoned my attacks immediately. No one trolls me and gets away with it. "Your powers... Are... What?!" The freaky angel said. I was confused. She looked angry. I surrounded her with blue bones. "Blue means stop." I said. She looked cocky. I grew confused. Part 18 Lamia's POV: I saw Zila simply blow the bones away with a wind spell, leaving the skeleton shocked. I saw the human earthbender had used some of her weather bending, and used it to create.. a rain cloud. My eyes widened, one drop of water means I turn into my siren form. I tried to back away, but she moved the raincloud over me, and I had flopped onto the ground, with my tail now showing. "Rats.." I muttered. I was so distracted, I didn't realize Catra woke the other boys up. They all tried to zone in on me, possibly to defeat me. But I snickered. "Oh boys, you wouldn't want to hurt a lady, would you?" I asked in a flirtatious tone. "If the lady was a freaky siren who used her voice to hurt others, then yes, we maybe would." The dwarf replied. I gulped, the only way I could get out of this was with a song. Part 19 Aja's POV: I heard that other siren sing. All the boys except the ghoul and skeleton then froze. I sighed. I had gotten free. Cause everybody's so scared We don't wanna go there We don't wanna make a move We got our lives to lose Screaming in the dark While we just play our part I'll play right along Like I don't know what's going on Somebody make a move Somebody make a move Please, somebody make a move We all know We all know what's going on The boys snapped out of their trance. The other siren looked defeated. Part 20 Zila's POV: I used a quick heat spell to dry Lamia off. "Go back and make sure they didn't escape." I said to her. She nodded her head, and ran off. The others tried to get through, but I blasted a gust of wind to knock them down. "I got the siren, human, chimera, and the skeleton. You take care of the rest, Vlad." I said. He nodded his head, and started throwing dark orbs at the other creatures. The skeleton had put red bones up, they looked like they would shock me. I used an explosion spell, and they poofed away. Next, I lifted him up with levitation, and this time threw him harshly onto the ground. Catra tried to grab my leg to drag me down, but I kicked her off, and then used a paralysis spell to stun her for a few minutes so she couldn't move. The other siren tried singing to use her powers to stop me. I covered my ears, and threw a dark bubble at her, which made her fall down. I thought the last one was going to be easy, but the human was apparently some sort of bender, as she somehow controlled the weather. She made a strong gust of wind blow through the air, and it knocked me down onto the ground. Part 21 Red's POV: Guh... That hurt... I could barely move. The ghoul came over to me and grabbed me. I couldn't yell for help. Then, he disappeared, taking me with him. Part 22 Vlad's POV: I teleported to the prisioner room, and the rest of the prisioners were still chained up. Lamia had grabbed the imp that tried to escape, and put her back into her glass cage. I held up the skeleton and dropped him to the ground. He groaned in pain. Pft, what a weakling. "Lamia, help me tie him up." I said. Lamia nodded her head, and we tied the skeleton's ankles, and arms together. I also put duct tape over his mouth so he wouldn't talk. I knew Zila was probably defeating the rest of the creatures, as she was powerful. We would win. Part 23 Catra's POV: Zila defeated us. I sighed. She grabbed me up. Then, two girls appeared. One human and one demon. The demon looked angry. She used her powers, and defeated Zila. Zila dropped me. The human helped us. I led her to the prisoner room. We saw them. Part 24 Zila's POV: Those stupid creatures. Though I felt a bit weak, I used my teleportation to get to the prisoner room. Vlad was fighting the demon and Catra, while Lamia tried her best to fend off the new human and the other creatures. I saw the girl Aja, and growled. I lifted her up, and decided to use a whispering spell. It wasn't anything major, but it made her mind go blank temporarily as her eyes turned all white, and she went unconcious. Some creatures gasped, but kept fighting. The demon girl tried to go after me again with her powers, but I was having enough. I lifted her up high, and threw her hard against the wall as she fell down. Vlad had Catra tied down with some black magic, and Lamia somehow defeated the human. I turned to the other creatures, and all the prisoners that were free. The human bender looked at me in disgust. "You won't win, Zila!" She yelled. I snickered. "We already have." I spat. Lamia had been restrained by Cherry, and thrown into the pool we had which led to the ocean. However, Lamia dragged Cherry with her, which meant Cherry was at a disadvantage. Vlad had taken down the yeti and the troll, but other creatures still stood. What would it take to bring these useless things down? Part 25 Murder's POV: I was the only human here. I was watching the fight in horror. I'm a pacifist. The dark angel saw me. "Just a useless human." she scowled. I was silent. I am useless, are I? No. I grabbed her. Part 26 Lamia's POV: I threw Cherry out of the pool, as she gasped and coughed because she was underwater for so long. I breathed, and looked up to see some human grabbed Zila, and wouldn't let go. "Let go of me, you fool!" She yelled, her eyes going black to do something. Catra stopped Zila, and kicked her to the ground. Zila was down. I gulped, going back into the water. This was not good. Part 27 Mercy's POV: "Murder, run!" I yelled. My sister shook her head. I was worried about her. Catra looked angry. The skeleton had fled. I was silent. Murder had stood there. The ghoul then grabbed her. "No!" I yelked out. Part 28 Chip's POV: Vlad tried to grab Mercy, but Halia blew him away with her weather bending. Thank gosh she was an earth bender. I saw the imp, Enid, had flown near Catra. Aja had woken up, finally, and used a siren song to make Vlad fall asleep. He was down. We all looked near the water, seeing the shadow underneath. Lamia was still down there. Cherry had stood up, and growled. "How are we going to get her out of there?" She questioned. Elodie walked forward nervously. "I'll get her." She said. TBC Category:Blog posts